


I want love too! (Its been an hour!)

by sadddsnack



Series: Ben and Rami=homoship [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben will do anything to get love fellas, Cute, Cuz I’m pretty sure rami will love Frankie, Don’t worry rami loves him, Fluff, M/M, Rami is tired of his shit, and it’s adorable, benny is jello cuz rami giving Frankie all his attention, but he just wants doggo, doggo - Freeform, pretty homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadddsnack/pseuds/sadddsnack
Summary: Based on a tumblr post but I changed it a tadBen takes Rami to his house for the first time to cuddle and hang out. After months of dating, Ben didn’t realize how much Rami loves dogs so he has to watch Frankie get the love while he didn’t even get a hello kiss.





	I want love too! (Its been an hour!)

**3rd person**

********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ben was a little nervous to say the least. He always went to Rami’s place for chill days with his love. Rami asked him if he can go to his for once and to a puppy face like his;he couldn’t say no to such thing. (It’s fuckin adorable!)

He spent half hour to see if everything was perfect. The living room, the kitchen, the table, his room (don’t ask), and Frankie’s doggie bed. He doesn’t know why but he wanted Frankie to look more adorable than she already is uwu. He is afraid that Rami won’t like Frankie since he never asked to see if he liked dogs. ‘that’s the most important thing to ask why am I so thick in the head?’ Frankie (being the good girl she is) pawed his leg in a way of saying ‘it’s okay don’t worry don’t be stressed’. 

A door bell rang across the house and startled both Ben and Frankie. Ben started to run while Frankie started to bark. “Frankie! Shush he doesn’t know I have a dog!’ Ben whisper-shouted. Frankie listened but with a look of really of her face. ‘O heck what am I gonna do? Does everything look fine? Do I look fine? Wait. Of course I do I’m Ben fuckin Hardy!’ He thought. ‘Yes that’s what I needed! Confidence!’ He opened the door with a smirk to really swoop Rami for his feet.

“Hey Rami aren’t you looking fine toda-“ he got interrupted by a squeal of happiness. “You have a dog Ben?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Rami said so fast, Ben barely understood him. ‘That’s a sign’. Rami ran to Frankie squealing the whole time. “Hahha! Awww what’s your name?! -gasp- Frankie?! Awww such a cute name for a cute dog!” Rami kept on rubbing and tickling Frankie. Ben was a little taken back by it. ‘He didn’t even give me a kiss!’

“Hey uhhh Rami I’m right here ya know “ Ben said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. His words went to one ear and out the other. Rami kept on tickling and rubbing Frankie. He looked so content it’s almost sickening. ‘It’s okay tho’ Ben thought ‘he will be next to me and cuddle in a little’ 

A little when to 30 minutes. 30 minutes went to 40. 40 went to 50. 50 to an hour and so fourth. Ben has his hands on his chin and elbows on his knees as he watched Frankie get all the affection. He was tired man. He wants Rami’s love too :(. “Rami baby, can you like stop for a moment and kiss me please since you didn’t when you came in?” Ben said with a pleading tone since damn it! It’s been an hour! “I want love to Rami!” Rami somehow snapped out of it and looked at Ben with a ‘rlly’ face. 

“Benjamin, you have a fuckin dog. I love dogs! She’s so adorable and cute and sksksk a bundle for joy! I get distracted!” He said trying to sound like he did nothing wrong. As if! “You didn’t kiss me! I want love too! I can be a dog too! Look” Ben rolled down on the ground once he said that. He looked and Rami with a puppy face with his hand to his chest. Both Frankie and Rami looked at Ben in a concerned way. Ben wanted love too damn it. Rami looked at him for a while before giving in. “Fine come here you dog” 

After 15 minutes of playing with Frankie and petting Ben’s hair, Rami felt tired of today’s work. It hard trying to give affection to a dog and a man child. He closed and his eyes and dosed off. A few minutes later, Ben and Frankie join him in his slumber.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksk I’m back again but I’m at the mountains and saw doggo than tumblr post so I wrote this at 12 with this homo on my mind


End file.
